


Horny Halloween: Succubus Sister

by Hopeful_Ink_Hoof



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Demon, Demon Sex, F/M, Halloween, Human, Sibling Incest, Succubus, Transformation, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Ink_Hoof/pseuds/Hopeful_Ink_Hoof
Summary: When Rhianna ends up going trick-or-treating alone, something ends up happening, turning her into a succubus.  Fortunately, she has a big brother at home that she loves.  Now, hopefully, she can get him to show it.(if you like this or my other works, drop off a few bucks at my Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/ink_hoof)
Kudos: 38





	Horny Halloween: Succubus Sister

“What do you mean you can't take me trick-or-treating?” Rhianna cried out, blue eyes wide.

“Mom and Dad have to go to a business party tonight,” Kevin said. “So they need someone to stay home and pass out candy to the trick-or-treaters.”

With a groan of frustration, Rhianna slammed her head against the table. As she sat there, she felt a gentle hand press against the top of her head, messing with her red hair.

“Hey, come on. It's not that bad. You're more than old enough to go on your own.”

Rhianna shifted enough to look up from under her hair.

“I know.”

It was actually part of the problem. She was not just old enough to go trick-or-treating on her own, but next Halloween she would be fourteen, and too old to do it at all. This was going to be the last year.

And her big brother had always gone with her. Originally he had been too young as well, so Mom or Dad would take them, but once he was old enough, it was just the two of them. Even when Rhianna was first old enough to go by herself, Kevin still took her. Same with when he got his driver's license. Not a lot of people would miss out on going to a party so they can take their little sister trick-or-treating.

It was one of the things she loved about him.

“Hey, maybe you can go with your friends,” Kevin suggested. “Who knows, you might even get more candy by being with a bunch of cute girls.”

That got a fresh groan as Rhianna flopped back down. None of her friends were interested In trick-or-treating. They had decided they were “too old for candy.” Some of them were going to see how many haunted houses they could visit, while others were doing a horror movie sleepover. The former sounded kind of fun, but it was too late now. They would have left already. As for the latter, if she was going to stay in and watch movies, she might as well do it at home with her brother.

That gave Rhianna a moment of pause. That actually sounded kind of nice. It would mean missing out on getting candy, but she could stay home, curl up on the couch with Kevin, and watch horror movies together. It would also give her an excuse to wear nothing but her underwear, and press close to him.

Maybe even sit in his lap.

Shifting back and forth against him.

Grinding against his groin until she can feel his--

She gave a shake of her head, pushing the thought aside. As tempting as it was, if she suddenly decided to stay home, Kevin would think somethng was wrong. He might even blame himself.

“Guess I should get ready,” Rhianna said, moving to get up. “Have to get going if I want maximum candy time.”

“Don't forget my share!” Kevin called out, causing Rhianna to roll her eyes.

“Sure!” she called back. “Same as every year.”

Once in her room, Rhianna takes off her clothes and starts putting on her costume. First was a strapless bra, filled with padding that made her tiny budding breasts look to be the size of grapefruits. Plus, the foam teased her nipples in a pleasant way. Foregoing proper panties, she pulls on a red unitard with sleeves. Over it goes a black corset and thong. A two foot tail, ending in a point, was pinned to the waist band. With that done, Rhianna slipped on a harness attached to a pair of extended dragon wings.

Pausing in the costume, she got to work on her face. Acrylic fangs clipped over her canines, giving her sharp, predatory teeth. She applied red make-up to her skin, matching the color of unitard as close as possible.

She had wanted to put in contacts to make her eyes yellow, but they were too expensive for her allowance, and her parents refused to spend that much on something she would use only once.

A headband with horns, a pair of elbow length black gloves, mid-calf black boots, and she was done.

Rhianna The Succubus was ready to prowl the night.

“Rar,” she said to her reflection, making a scratching motion. She grabbed her candy bag and red glowstick before heading out the door.

“BE BACK SOON!” shouted Rhianna as she left.

“BE SAFE!” her brother called back.

It was late afternoon, with the sun just touching the horizon. The sky was burning with a fiery orange, with hints of pink here and there. The air had a slight coolness to it, one bringing with it the signs of summer turning to autumn. Children in all sorts of costumes made their way up and down the street, making their way from house to house.

Rhianna made her own way as she started. She tried to move fast enough to get as many houses as possible, while not going too fast and wearing herself out early. No trying to cross back and forth on the street trying to hit both sides for her either. No. Instead, she focused on one side, making her way around the block, until she got back home. Then, if there was still time, Rhianna would cross the street and repeat the process.

A full moon rose up into the sky, glowing bright, bloody red.

As she was engulfed in the crimson light, something strange happened to Rhianna. A tingling sensation filled her abdomen, sending small thrills of pleasure through her crotch and making her knees wobble. The tingling spread through her body, from the top of her scalp to the tips of her toes, including her nipples. It then, somehow, spread further. She could feel it in the fake breasts, the wings, and the tail.

The world moved further away, spinning and wobbling as it did, but stayed under foot. The sound of bones cracking and popping filled her ears and echoed in her skull.

As the worst of it subsided and Rhianna could think again, she realized that she had grown larger. It was hard for her to tell exactly, but she had to be over six feet now. It also made her shoulders and hips wider.

Before her eyes, Rhianna's body continued to change. The spandex of her unitard smoothed out and lost its sheen, turning from fabric to skin. Muscles swelled and bulged while new ones formed, filling out her build. Fat came next, adding to the curves and softening the shape of her body. A groan came from her top as it threatened to snap from her growing breasts.

Warm wetness ran down her forehead, and some of it got into her eyes. Reaching up to wipe at hit, her hand hit something.

Horns.

There were horns sprouting from her forehead.

Some part of Rhianna knew that she should be freaking out. Terrified. Something weird was happening to her, after all.

But she did not feel scared.

She felt strong. Confident. Powerful.

And incredibly horny.

Fortunately, she knew the perfect guy to help her with that, and exactly where he would be all night.

With a single thought, muscles that had not existed before shifted, unfurling demonic wings and spreading them wide. Rhianna flapped them and launched herself into the air. With each movement of her new appendages, she climbed up into the night sky.

Flying over the neighborhood, up above all the houses gave a feeling of excitement and freedom like Rhianna had never felt before. It was like nothing could stop her. Nothing could tell her what she could and could not do. No law, not even the law of gravity, could stop her. She could fly forever.

Which was tempting.

However, there was something she craved so much more than the freedom of flight.

As she approached the house, the girl turned succubus noticed some kids making their way toward it as well. That would not do. Her boots thumped against the concrete as she landed between them and door. Crouching down, she spread her wings wide, bared her fangs, and let out a vicious hiss.

The sounds of their screaming as they fled sent a fresh thrill of pleasure through her. A low chuckle escaped her throat as she turned around.

Rhianna knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal Kevin. He was dressed a red furry jumpsuit, with blue cut-off shorts attached, and wore a plastic mask of a fox with an eyepatch on his face. One hand held a plastic hook, which the candy bowl was hanging from. His eye went wide as he froze, staring at the creature in front of him.

He was also noticeably shorter than she, so that he was eye-level with her cleavage.

Placing a hand on his chest, Rhianna pushed Kevin further into the entry hall, allowing her to step into the house. Her tail flicked to slam the door shut. She leaned forward and arched her back, sticking her chest out toward him more.

“Trick or treat,” she said, making her voice low and throaty.

“I don't see a candy bag,” Kevin blurted out.

Rhianna let out a throaty chuckle while straightening up. She moves toward the lightswitch.

“That's not the kind of treat I'm looking for.”

She flipped the switch, turning off the porch light.

“There.” She grinned. “Now we won't be interrupted.”

Kevin pulled off his mask and looked up at her, brow furrowed.

“Who are you?”

Rhianna pushed past him, letting her hip and thigh rub against his stomach and groin. She could feel his erection twitch against her leg through his costume. Her tail reached out and wrapped around Kevin enough to grope his backside before pulling away.

“Tonight,” she said as she entered the living room, “I'm just a lonely succubus looking to a guy to have fun with.” Stopping, she turned to look over her shoulder at him. “Interested?” Her wings spread wide as she reached back, unhooking her bra. She let the garment fall to the floor as she turned around, revealing her bare, cantaloupe sized breasts.

Kevin eyes went wide at the sight. Rhianna could feel the lust radiating off him. She watched as he approached, staring at her bare chest. As he moved closer, one hand came up, reaching toward one.

His touch was cooler than Rhianna had expected. Still, the feel of his fingers on her breasts, pressing so close to her nipples, sent a thrill of pleasure through her chest. Letting out a small moan of pleasure, she leaned forward, pressing into his grip more.

She reached up and took a hold of his wrists, gently pulling his hands away. A grin formed as Rhianna stepped back, moving just out of his reach. She raised one hand, then took a hold of the glove's sleeve. Slowly, she pulled it up, peeling it away to reveal her forearm, hand, and black nails. The glove was dropped to the floor, and the performance was repeated with the other one.

“That's better.”

She stepped toward Kevin, then moved closer still. It was when their bodies were pressed together, with his head practically nestled between her breasts, when Rhianna stopped. Wrapping her arms around him, she placed her hands on his butt, giving a squeeze.

“Now,” she said, letting her hands slide up along his back, “let's get you out of this.” She stroked her way up along his back, tracing along the zipper to the pull tab. Just as Rhianna was about to reached it, a thought occurred to her. Her new body included more muscles, which meant she was stronger than she had been. She could probably just tear the costume off him.

Why not do so?

Reaching the shoulders, Rhianna gripped the back of Kevin's costume, dug her nails into the material, and pulled with all her strength. Fabric ripped and metal teeth snapped as they were forced apart. Rhianna kept pulling, watching the tears spread and grow wider until the entire costume fell away, leaving him in nothing but his underwear.

From what Rhianna had seen in magazines, movies, and on television, Kevin was not exactly hot and attractive. There were no defined pecs or six-pack abs. In fact, while not really fat, he did have a little bit of a pudgy lower stomach. He was also not completely smooth. A trail of hair led down from his belly button down to the waistband of his boxers. There was also a patch of whispy hair on his chest, between his pecs.

Fortunately, it was not his body that had originally gotten Rhianna interested in him. It was because of how kind and sweet he was. How much he cared for her.

Reaching out, she pressed her hands against his chest. She flexed her fingers, and brought the tips of her nails to barely touch his skin. Slowly, Rhianna lowered herself, moving to rest her butt on the back of her heels, and be eye-level with his crotch. As she did, she stroked her way down his chest and stomach, leaving the faintest of scratches, and causing goosebumps to rise. When her hand reached his boxers, she slipped a fingertip into the waist band, and pulled down.

As soon as it was freed of its cotton confines, Kevin's cock stood erect and hard.

Rhianna had never seen a cock in person before. She had seen some pictures in books, at school, and on-line, and had watched a few videos, but had never seen one in the flesh. Not even Kevin's.

It looked larger than she had imagined (although something told her that it was about average). Wrapping her forefinger and thumb around the base, she slowly stroked her way up along the length. As she made her way up, stopping just behind the flare of the head. She could feel the warmth and firmness of it. Her free hand reached up between his legs, cupping his sac and gently massaging them.

Kevin let out a small moan of pleasure, his hips starting to rock in concert to the stroking. A bead of pre formed on the tip.

Rhianna leaned forward, bringing her mouth toward the tip until her lips was almost touching it. A tongue slipped out from between her black lips, but it was not a human tongue. It was long, thin, and had the tip split into a fork. The widest part of the snake-like tongue pressed against the slit, licking up the thick fluid.

It was a little salty, but otherwise flavorless.

Her tongue pulled away as Rhianna leaned forward. She gave the tip a kiss, then opened her mouth as she took the cock into it. The head slipped past her lips which formed a ring around it, and teeth and managed to avoid contact. She continued forward, taking more and more of the length.

Despite Rhianna had never done anything like it before, she was having no trouble at all. The cock head hit the back of her mouth, and her gag reflex did not bother her in the slightest. She kept going, taking the length down her throat until her nose was pressed against his pubic region. There was no discomfort, and she could breathe just fine.

With her nose so close against him, each breath filled her nostrils with his scent and musk. It made her arousal grow, nether lips dripping and soaking her panties. A moan of pleasure escaped her, sending vibrations along the length, and getting a groan of pleasure from Kevin.

Closing her eyes, Rhianna made a swallowing motion, letting her throat muscles squeeze and massage the shaft. With each swallow, she could feel the length pulse and twitch against her.

After half a minute of sucking and swallowing, she pulled back, letting the cock slip out of her mouth with a wet slurping sound ending in a loud pop. Strings of saliva and pre stretched from between the glistening wet shaft and the black lips before breaking apart.

Rhianna stood up, made her way to the couch, and laid down. She then lifted her legs up into the air, spreading them slightly.

“I took off your underwear,” she stated. “Would you care to return the favor?”

“Absolutely,” Kevin replied. He walked toward the prone succubus, erect cock bobbing and swaying with each step. Taking a hold of one leg in both hands, he stroked down it, feeling her booth-covered calf and bare, muscular thigh as he went. His hands reached her butt, giving each large round cheek a firm squeeze, getting a small moan in response.

As he reached the waistband, the demoness lifted her hips up, allowing Kevin to pull them off with ease. The panties were peeled away from her crotch, revealing a black, downward pointing pentagram where her pubic hair should be. Taking the garment down further revealed her nether lips, bright red and dripping wet with arousal.

Once Kevin had removed the panties, the demon tail wrapped around his waist. She pulled him toward her, pressing his erect cock against her wet slit. As her tail let go, she wrapped her legs around him, locking her ankles together as the heels of her boot dug into the small of his back.

“Fuck me,” she ordered.

Kevin placed one hand on the succubus's hip as his own pulled back as much as he could with such limited space. With his other hand he reached down, taking a hold of his length. He slid the tip up and down the length of her slit, feeling her wetness before lining up. Once in position, Kevin pushed forward. The tip spread the lips easily, sinking into the warm, wet depths.

They both moaned out in pleasure as their hips met, the young man's cock completely buried in the succubus's pussy.

Rhianna's eyes were closed as she laid there, enjoying the feel of a cock inside her for the first time. She had done it. She had lost her virginity. And to her brother, no less. She knew that this was wrong, and that she should feel guilty, but she did not. In fact, all that she felt was excitement.

Too soon, Kevin began to pull backwards. Instinctively, Rhianna's inner walls clamped down, squeezing on the length and trying to keep it inside her. Still, it continued to slip away, leaving an empty feeling inside her.

When only the head remained inside, he pushed forward again. The succubus's legs tensed, pressing into the young man's back and pushing him toward her more. This time, there was no pause. As soon as their hips touched, Kevin was pulling back again.

Soon, he was moving back and forth in a slow, gentle rhythm, sliding out to the head and pushing back in until their hips kissed.

At first, Rhianna enjoyed it, but the succubus quickly got bored. Her tail flicked back and swung up, creating a whip crack as it smack the human in the butt. It was hard enough to sting, making Kevin cry out and tense. His length twitched inside her, and she considered doing it again.

Reaching up, she grabbed the back of his neck, then shifted to look him in the eye.

“You cannot harm me, mortal.” she stated. “I am far too strong and powerful.” She leaned in closer, baring her fangs. “Be as rough with me as you can.”

Kevin's eyes glazed over as he gave a nod. Tightening his grip and pressing against her, he began to give short, fast thrusts. Their hips slapped together loudly each time he pushed forward, trying to push his way deeper into her depths. His hands gripped her hips tightly, fingers digging into the soft flesh and firm muscle.

The succubus threw her head back as she let out a fresh moan of pleasure. With the new speed came a new angle, and now each stroke back and forth rubbed against an extremely sensitive spot, sending thrills of pleasure through her entire body. She reached up to her breasts and grabbed her nipples, pinching and tugging them with her thumbs and forefingers.

“Good boy,” she purred out. “Keep fucking me like that.”

Kevin's jaw clenched as he did. Every muscle in his body tensed as he worked, pounding into her with all his might. She could feel every twitch of his back as he moved. A sheen of sweat began to form on his body.

Rhianna reached her limit, orgasmic pleasure exploding throughout her body. She through her head back, crying out as it was the most intense climax she ever had. Her legs tensed, locking around the young man's waist and making him unable to move. The inner walls clenched on the length, squeezing and milking it for all it was worth.

Almost immediately after, Kevin reaches his own limit as well. He gave one last thrust forward, trying to push his way deeper into her depths. A bestial snarl escaped between clenched teeth as he hit climax. The length twitched and pulsed his balls unleashed their content. Each single shot was larger than entire loads in the past.

After more than a minute, their climaxes came to an end. Kevin collapsed against the succubus, body going limp as he panted in exhaustion. Rhianna reached up and rubbed the back of his head, pulling it up to look her in the eye again.

“You did very well,” she said. “Now, why don't you take a little rest? You earned it, after all.”

Kevin pushed up enough to look at her, but his eyes were already fluttering close and head starting to drop.

“But... I... I need...” he tried to stay.

“Sleep,” the succubus ordered, and he did.

Taking a hold of Kevin, Rhianna gently pulled him off her, feeling the softening cock slip out of her. After getting up and setting him on the couch, she made her way upstairs to the bathroom. She took off her boots and stepped into the shower.

As the water hit her body, the red flowed away where it hit her, revealing her normal pale skin color underneath. Grabbing the loofah, she coated it in soap and started scrubbing. The foam took on a bloody pink color as more and more of the red gave away. Thick muscles grew thinner as Rhianna became smaller. The sound of bones popping could be heard as the tail shrank, retracting into her spine and disappearing.

By the time she had finished and stepped out, Rhianna was close to how she had been before, although not entirely. She was still a little taller and more muscular, her breasts a cup size larger, hips curvier and butt rounder. Most noticeable but hardest for her to see was the pair of demon wings now tattooed on her back, over her shoulder blades.

That night, Rhianna went to bed naked. As she laid there, stroking fingers along her no longer virgin pussy, something told her that it was not the last time she had seen the succubus.


End file.
